Online annual spending exceeded $150BB during FY 2002, a year of economic slowdown, with average sales per online shopper exceeding $1,000 per year, and anticipated to reach $1,500 by FY 20041. Unless an exception exists, the retail components of these transactions are taxable at the point of sale, under the sales tax category. If nexus does not exist to qualify the transaction under the sales-tax requirements, the transaction is taxable at the point of consumer, under use-tax rules. 1Marketer, “US E-Buyers Increase Average Spending by $223 This Year”, (Sep. 25, 2002)
Sales tax is a form of taxation that is imposed upon the purchase of goods and services, and is imposed upon the purchase and leasing of tangible property, unless specifically exempted. Sales tax ordinarily arises when the seller and buyer are in the same state. Use tax is imposed for the storing and consumption of goods and services within the geographic realms of the taxing authority, and is designed as a catchall, to catch those transactions that are not subject to sales taxes. Use tax occurs only when the seller does not have a nexus with the buyer's state.
Sales & use tax are imposed upon the purchaser, however collection and disbursement of sales tax revenue is imposed upon the merchant. Retailers become the governments' agent and are required to collect the tax, on behalf of the states, at the point of sale. If the seller and buyer are not located in the same state, consumers are supposed to pay a comparable “use” tax that is paid to his/her state of residency.
Requiring online retailers to collect sales tax on consumer purchases does not create a new tax on Internet transactions, it merely requires existing taxes to be extended to govern similar transactions, which are conducted via a new means. Consequentially, requiring online retailers to collect these taxes would not go afoul with the Internet Tax Freedom Act, which was initially enacted in 1998, and recently extended through 20052. This moratorium only prohibits imposing new taxes upon Internet related activities (such as Internet access or bit-use taxes), however it does not prohibit the enforcing of existing taxes. 2“Sales Tax and Electronic Commerce” (2002 ed), D. Hardesty
Sales taxes (and their foreign equivalents—VAT—Value Added Taxes) are a major funding source for national government operations. In the US sales taxes exceed $180B annually (including state and local jurisdiction taxes, ranging at levels between 5-10% of the transaction amount) and fund approximately 33% of all state tax revenue. In the EU, VAT (with tax rates varying from 15% in Luxembourg to 25% in Denmark or Sweden) accounts for 40% of government revenue3. The European Union has issued regulations that would require all businesses, including foreign (i.e. US businesses) to collect European based VAT on on-line transactions. These regulations are scheduled to come into effect Jul. 1, 2003, and will also encompass ASP services, web hosting, sale of downloadable software, electronic books, streaming music, digital movies, computer games and distance-learning services. US suppliers will now have to charge the VAT on transactions where the consumer resides in a EU based country. 3 The Delaney Policy Group, “An Examination of Major Policy Issues Affecting Technology Industries and E-Commerce” (December 2000).
As online activity increases, these government entities are coming to the realization that they cannot afford to forego this revenue source. The problem that they have been encountering to date is that of enforceability and practicability. The US General Accounting Office has estimated that states lose over $12.5BB annually on untaxed Internet transactions4. With over 45 states in the US alone which impose sales taxes, and over 7,000 US local jurisdictions with their own individual sales tax rates, and scores of individual nations with even different tax rates, it is easy to comprehend how, in an environment where the consumer and the retailer may be residing in different localities at the time of transacting, imposing collection obligations upon retailers (who might not even know where the consumer is located) would place an undue burden upon online transactions, bringing the Internet to a stagnating halt. By 2006, this loss will triple to $45B, ranging from 2.5% to ˜10% of states' total sales tax collection5. 4Research, based upon Forrester Research, Inc. forecasts, predict larger losses, in the range of $13.3B, see “State and Local Sales Tax Revenue Losses from E-Commerce: Updated Estimates,” by Donald Bruce and William F. Fox, Center for Business and Economic Research, University of Tennessee, http://cber.bus.utk.edu/econm/ecom0901.pdf5The impact is much larger in foreign countries, which derive major portions of their tax collections from sales and VAT taxes
In conclusion, it is reasonable to state that sales taxes (and like-taxes, such as VAT and use taxes) formulate an indispensable component of state revenue. The volume of internet transactions is on the rise, and these are assuming an ever increasing component of the economic environment. As such, local governments cannot forego revenue that could be derived from enforcing sales and use taxes upon on-line activities that parallel those taxes that are imposed upon like-transactions that are conducted off-line.
The very borderless component of e-commerce, that enhance the economic viability of Internet transactions, also increase the complexity of the tax regime because of the multitude of potential taxing authorities—over 7,500 in the US and hundreds more internationally. Merchant compliance of the reporting and collection requirements is low because of the significant resources required to dedicate for complete compliance, including financial, human and technical resources required to implement systems at the point-of-sale, maintain and operate them. Merchants do not have an incentive to comply by implementing point-of-sale systems also because of low levels of government enforcement. Consumer compliance is also low because of the absence of any enforcement mechanism that can impose use-tax compliance during the corresponding product/service distribution.
It is important to develop a system and method that will enable the easy collection and disbursement of sales and use taxes that are to be imposed upon e-commerce transactions. To ease implementation and enhance compliance levels, any such tax collection and disbursement system must be integrated into the current transaction flow, without requiring any changes to the system-flow currently in place. To increase the likelihood of enforcement by the judiciary system, such a system must not place undue burdens upon the merchants who are mandated with the collection and disbursement of the collected tax revenue.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,724, to Cretzler, discloses a system and method for the collection and remittance of tax in real time at point of sale locations. The system includes a group of point-of-sale terminals at merchant point-of-sale facilities that review and store tax collection information under merchant control. A bank computer at a merchant bank accesses the stored tax collection information and wire transfers the collected sums periodically to at least one computer at a tax authority bank. For credit or debit transactions, a service computer receives the tax collection information daily from certain ones of the point-of-sale terminals, and wire transfers the credited or debited taxes to the tax authority bank computer.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,875,433 & 5,799,283 & 6,078,899, to Francisco & Petschauer, discloses a point of sales tax reporting and automatic collection system including a smart tax register located at a retailer location. The retailer smart register processes consumer transactions and calculates the amount of sales tax due the retailer by the consumer for each transaction. Following the transaction, the consumer requests and is given a tax paid receipt. After the sales tax is paid to the retailer by the consumer, the register either immediately or periodically forwards the amount of the transaction and the amount of sales tax collected by the retailer to a computer and memory located at a remote location (e.g. state government taxing authority). The computer and memory receive and store the retailer's transaction and sales tax information, and periodically report same to the taxing authority. After receiving the retailer's sales tax information, the computer accesses and debits an account belonging to the retailer; the amount debited corresponding to the amount of sales tax collected by the retailer. In sum, the system automatically reports all retailer transactions and sales tax collected by retailers from consumers to local and federal government authorities and then automatically collects the sales tax amounts from retailer accounts so as to prevent retailers from turning over the collected sales tax. A tax paid receipt is given to each consumer as evidence that the tax paid will be turned over to the proper authorities. The systems disclosed in these patents create reports on sales tax and provide means of reporting the tax to the state and federal government. These systems do not, however, address the distribution of these taxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,872, to Golden, et al, discloses an automated transaction tax reporting and collection system. The system includes individual point of sale terminals disposed at each remote vendor location. The points of sale terminals are networked to a central computer, preferably via a plurality of intermediate data collection sub-stations. Each terminal includes means for inputting and storing data regarding taxable transactions, as well as for storing data reflecting the tax accrued on each transaction. This stored data is collected on a periodic, rotating basis by the corresponding data collection sub-station according to control signals generated by the central computer. All of the collected data is ultimately transmitted to the central computer, which is operative to generate reports reflecting the transaction tax due from each remote vendor location. These reports may then be sent to the taxing authority, the individual merchants, and/or to other taxing authorities, such as the federal government. Preferably, each point of sale terminal also includes a printer that prints an official tax receipt for each transaction recorded.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,016,479 & 6,347,304 B1, to Taricani, discloses a system for recovering tax revenue. One implementation of the disclosed invention is to recover tax revenue not being recovered by storing data in a database indicating interstate sales transactions on which a seller does not collect a designated tax, such as a sales tax. This database is part of a computer network which organizes and stores the data in the database and automatically sends out tax due notices to purchasers when data in the database indicates that an interstate sale has taken place and no designated tax has been collected from the purchaser by the seller. This database can also be updated to reflect payment of the tax indicated in the tax due notice, and can automatically remit appropriate revenues to a revenue agency when the tax due notice has been paid. One implementation is also collecting a simplified tax on all interstate sales transactions, and then storing data in a database indicating this collected simplified tax and data as to a revenue agency entitled to the tax based on the purchaser, the state of residence of the purchaser, etc. Based on this data in the database, the collected simplified taxes can be proportioned and routed to the appropriate revenue agency based upon on a pro-rata basis of the seller's sales to the residents of different states.
U.S. Pat. H1,830, to Petrimoulx, et al, discloses a computer implemented system for tax preparation and tax submission enabling accrual and determination of use-tax. The system acquires transaction information, characterizing purchases of goods and services, and uses use-tax accrual and tax-rate logic to generate transaction records and tax information. The system include update logic for periodically acquiring new tax information for a tax rate database to keep tax rate information current. The system also includes sales tax crediting logic so that paid sales taxes can be credited to accrued use taxes.
U.S. patent application, Publication No. 2003/0055754 A1, to Sullivan, discloses a transaction tax compliance system which receives transaction information from selling and purchasing input systems, and returns, stores and reports the tax liability caused by the transaction event.
U.S. patent application, Publication No. 2003/0061131 A1, to Parkan, discloses a system and method for receiving, transforming, analyzing, storing and reporting tax and financial information in a computer-based tax information system. The system performs the function of applying tax rules to arrive at adjustments and individual tax liabilities, and the preparation of tax reports, forms and schedules.
U.S. patent application, Publication No. 2002/0052792 A1, to Johnson et al, discloses a system that assesses the taxability of goods or services sold. The system conducts an analysis of products sold or services rendered either online or offline, and provide the seller with the ability to monitor the tax status, including tax rates of any goods or services sold in any number of taxing jurisdictions. The system includes a master, shared, third-party data-base, compiled from a plurality of client databases, which links uniform commodities code technology, such as UPC, to tax assessment information for goods and services sales transactions made by any number of merchants in potentially unlimited taxing jurisdictions. The system generates and files tax reports.
U.S. patent application, Publication No. 2002/0116302 A1, to Wilmes, et al, discloses a transactional tax settlement system for use with a personal communication device. The system determines a taxing authority and calculates a tax rate imposed by the taxing authority in a communication network environment. The system may be used to determine a tax authority and corresponding tax rate for a buyer/seller transaction over a network, such as the Internet. The system includes a tax information system for determining the taxing authorities and corresponding tax rates by evaluating factors pertaining to the transaction such as, location, tax status, and transaction description. In addition, the tax information system may validate a payment modality, collect taxes, and account for the transaction
U.S. patent applications, Publications Nos. 2002/0194123 A1 and 2002/0198832A1, to Agee et al, discloses a system and method for collection and distribution of taxes. The disclosed embodiments of the invention provide a system and a method for point-of-sale collection and distribution of sales taxes on a frequent, regular basis, such as daily or weekly or other periodic time intervals, that can be used for e-commerce transactions. The disclosed embodiments provide a system and a method for transferring funds from numerous merchants to numerous taxing authorities in an efficient manner, with each merchant seeking to transfer funds to perhaps several taxing authorities and each taxing authority seeking to receive funds from many merchants.
Several companies provide products and services with a purpose to assist merchants in their compliance with sales tax collection requirements, by either providing tax calculation services, or tax compliance services. These services typically include providing prepared forms for the merchant to file with the tax payment, or creating a merchant account from which tax payments are disbursed to the taxing authorities. All of these systems require implementation by the merchant at the point of sale, imposing a burden upon the merchant, forcing them to dedicate financial, technical and human resources for system implementation and management. Consequently, compliance is still at very low levels. Most of the existing solutions charge license fees, transaction fees, or both. This further decreases compliance levels. Charging fees from the recipient of the tax collection, rather than from the payor, the merchants, will increase compliance levels accordingly.
No system exists that offers functionalities that assist consumers in their compliance requirements with use tax rules. The claimed invention is the only known service that will enable enforcement of compliance with use tax rules with the same ease as for the enforcement of sales tax rules.
The systems known in the industry that operate in the sales tax venue can be broken down to the following main categories:
Home-grown systems: Very small and very large companies have both been inclined to develop their own systems for online tax compliance. A small seller is likely to be collecting tax in only one state, and is likely to perform some self-programming functionalities to enable collection of local sales tax. Very large companies, especially those with worldwide operations, may develop proprietary custom tax collection systems, suited to their own needs. However, these are extremely complex and costly to develop, let alone maintain.
Tax Compliance Software: Most companies that seek to be compliant, license a commercial solution. The company can license the program directly from its developer, or as part of a shopping cart/billing system—one component of a comprehensive online order-entry system. The following providers are known to offer sales tax software licenses to a broad range of companies:                RIA InSource (http://www.riahome.com)        Taxware (http://www.taxware.com)        Vertex (http://www.vertexinc.com).        
A standalone license can be relatively expensive to license, integrate, operate and maintain. The advantage of a standalone license is the ability to configure it specifically to the needs of the merchant, the licensing entity. However, a standalone license requires a fair amount of in-house maintenance. So, a good size budget must be allocated to the tax function. An alternative method is that of sublicensing tax compliance software through a commerce service provider (CSP). A CSP is a company that hosts websites on its servers, and as part of the service makes available a selection of e-commerce order processing software packages, including some kind of sales tax compliance capability, usually provided by one of the major providers listed above.
Application Service Providers: Sales tax application service providers (ASP) are online companies that perform tax calculations on behalf of Internet-based sellers. Sales Tax and Electronic Commerce Sales information is taken by the Internet-based seller, and passed to the ASP, where tax calculations are made. The resulting tax amount is sent back to the seller, where it is used to complete the transaction. In some cases an ASP will merely calculate the tax and send that information back to the seller. In others, the ASP can collect the tax and remit it to state and local tax collectors as well, thus relieving the seller of the entire tax collection and remittance burden. ASPs that are known in the industry to offer services to online sellers include:                eSalesTax (http://www.esalestax.com)        Sales Tax Clearinghouse (http://www.thestc.com)        
ASPs relieve the seller of a substantial economic and human resource burden. Some ASPs charge on a per transaction basis, relieving the seller of substantial fixed fees and upfront costs; or the service may be free. On the other hand, if the Internet is slow, or if the ASP develops bottlenecks, transaction-processing time can be impeded. One provider is known to be currently testing a system in which it is offering merchants the ability to integrate tax calculation and collection services. These services are provided at the merchant level. The eSalesTax system performs the tax collection services by debiting bank accounts that the merchants open for the benefit of the service provider, into which the merchants deposit sums that are dedicated to cover sales tax obligations. The tax collection method is not automated in that it is not integrated into the transaction flow of funds. Consequently, there is a loss of control by the merchants over the payment process. This could lead to a need to increase the levels of management and control resources required by the merchant, as well as to transaction complication. For example, if the transaction is reversed by the consumer, the merchant will need to proactively perform a parallel reversal and request a debit from the service provider, a process the provider will not be able to perform in as seamless and easy a manner as can be conducted when the tax collection process is integrated into the fund transfer process, as is the case with the claimed invention.
As listed above, several products and services are currently known that assist in the calculation of sales tax. However they are all implemented at the point of sale, which require merchant compliance, and dedication of significant resources (financial, technical and manpower) for implementation, maintenance, upkeep and operations. They are, with the exception of esalestax.com also relegated to tax calculation and form completion tasks only, and do not provide fully integrated tax collection and disbursement functionalities. All of the systems known, even those that are moving in the direction of providing a more comprehensive service, are rendered at the point of sale, and the tax collection component is not integrated into the fund transfer processes. These lead to significant limitations when compared to the benefits achieved by the claimed invention.
All of these inventions require significant actions to be performed by the merchant at the point-of-sale in order to perform the different actions of calculating, collecting and disbursing sales taxes. As inventions that focus upon the merchant's point-of-sale, the prior systems do not typically enable the calculation, collection and disbursement of use taxes, actions that are imposed upon the consumer, by a third party system. Accordingly, a need remains for a system and method that would ease or entirely remove the burden from the merchant for sales tax actions, and from the consumer, for use tax actions, enable the calculation, collection or disbursement of taxes.